


Это лишь игра

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Все считают, что мы ненавидим друг друга. Но ведь никто не знает, что это всё — лишь игра.





	Это лишь игра

Все считают, что мы ненавидим друг друга. Но ведь никто не знает, что это всё — лишь игра. Слух, пущенный ради пиара. «Солистки группы Serebro затравили новенькую участницу» — и все бегут обсуждать, искать доказательства и опровержения, жалеть меня. Признаться честно, мне даже льстила эта жалость. Нравилось быть той несчастной «заменой», ненавидимой коллегами.

А ведь из-за меня в группе едва не произошёл раскол. Я оказалась между двух огней, соблазняемая Темниковой и в то же время практически состоявшая в отношениях с Серябкиной. Девушки, явно изголодавшиеся по романтике, набросились на меня как хищники на добычу. Каждая пыталась привлечь к себе внимание, показать, что более достойна, чем конкурентка. Я не сопротивлялась и просто наслаждалась их ухаживаниями. Возможно, это немного эгоистично, но тогда мне было всё равно.

В конце концов, продюсера не устроил такой расклад, и он приказал нам «ненавидеть друг друга». И мы подчинились.

Так на сцене Оля и Лена могли игнорировать меня весь концерт, а после, в гримёрной, ласкать моё тело, страстно вздыхая.

Они давали интервью, в которых язвительно отзывались обо мне, а через час присылали короткие видеосообщения с воздушными поцелуями и «Лю тя, Насть».

Я не могла выбрать, но и отказаться от выбора было нельзя. Да, мы успешно играли в неприязнь, но Лена с Олей всё чаще стали огрызаться друг на друга в моём присутствии и при журналистах, рискуя развеять наш образ, ведь по легенде Темникова и Серябкина — подружки «не разлей вода».

Все считают, что мы ненавидим друг друга. И я начала считать так же, когда устала от вранья. Прежде приятное внимание стало тяготить, а любовный треугольник уже не казался привлекательным.

Лишь на моём последнем концерте мы решили обойтись без наигранной холодности. Девушки плакали, прощаясь со мной. И каждая из них смотрела с надеждой — уход из группы не означал «обязательное расставание». Но я ушла — от всего и от всех. И с тех пор та наша игра стала для меня реальностью.

 _Пока люди любят, они прощают._ Меня, видимо, разлюбили.


End file.
